For the thermal processing of products and materials, there is often a need for rapid and uniformly heating of the product or the material without causing thermal stress which can damage the product or material being processed. Products such as touch screens used for computer tablets, silicon wafers employed in fabricating solar cells and sintered ceramics are especially prone to thermal stress if heated in a manner which is not properly managed.